Hatori is a smex machine XDD
by pheonixalchemist
Summary: tori like aya, aya likes tori. they get it on in a OW! gets hit with a mallet by cowritter.


Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine! If it were, all the bishonen would be fooking each other all day long (with the exception of Akito, he'd be at the International Convention of Anime Evil People) and Tohru will find her memory miraculously erased and shipped off to…uhm…Uranus.

Poking his head around the door, Ayame grinned when he saw that not only was Tori-san not busy at the moment, he was facing away from the door! Sneaking in quietly, Ayame walked up to Tori-san intending to jump him. Needless to say, he was very surprised when Tori-san suddenly turned around and tackled him to the couch. From his position on the couch, Ayame pouted.

"Not fair, Tori-san! I was the one who was supposed to jump you!" Hatori simply chuckled. The low voice made Ayame shiver slightly.

"And what, Aya, could you ever hope to achieve by jumping me? Surely not sex!" Hatori had to forcibly stop himself from bursting into laughter at the shocked look on Ayame's face as he got rom rom the couch.

"N..no sex?" Ayame was flabbergasted. "But Tori-san! We haven't done it in SO long and I'm SO horny and are you SURE you don't want to have sex? I've read some very interesting techniques in a magazine and I REALLY want to try the---"

Hatori grabbed Ayame, kissing him hard and deep. The quiet was a blessing as Ayame's tongue was too engaged to talk. When he released Ayame, he was pleased to see Ayame look dazed.

"Silly Aya," Hatori murmured. "I had to close the door, didn't I?" Ayame moaned happily and proceeded to yank Hatori's clothes off him as fast as he could. Halfway through, he began taking off his own clothes, albeit less haphazardly. He still had to leave in these clothes!

Hatori took off his trousers, socks and shoes, forgoing the underwear as he wasn't wearing any in the first place. His eyes smoldered as he watched Aya's beautiful white body revealed. Grabbing Aya and kissing him, Hatori reached down and grabbed Aya's butt cheeks, pulling him closer and grinding their groins together as he moved from Aya's lips to his neck.

Aya moaned as he felt Hatori bite his neck slightly and then lick it. Sinking down on to the sofa, he pulled Hatori with him. After minutes of intense groping and making out, Aya couldn't take it anymore. Whimpering, he spread his legs wide and begged.

"Please Tori-san, take me now! I can't wait anymore!" Neither could Hatori, but there was always the problem of lube. Oh well, Hatori knew a quick solution to that. Taking Aya's erection in his mouth, he sucked, ignoring Aya's cries and listened to his moans instead. Quickly, Aya reached his peak and began coming. Hatori pulled back, and instead of letting the cum fall in his mouth, he caught it in his hand.

Aya, still feeling the effects, barely felt Hatori's fingers, slick with cum, push into him.

Feeling impatient, Hatori prepped Aya quickly. After making sure Aya was loose enough, Hatori aligned himself and pushed in, moaning at Aya's tight heat. Slowly, he pulled back, and thrust in again, watching Aya's face for that special place.

Aya arched almost completely off the couch when he felt Hatori press up against that place. Pushing back, he cried for Hatori to do him harder.

Hatori gladly complied, pounding into Aya. He thrust into that never-ending heat that was Aya, harder and harder until he felt the first sparkles of release. Grabbing Aya's erection, he pumped Aya, wanting him to come first. Aya moaned as he felt a hand reach down and pump him in rhythm with Hatori's thrusts. Crying out, he arched and squeezed his inner muscles as he came.

Hatori moaned as Aya's already tight heat grew even tighter. Thrusting hard a few more times, Hatori came in a bright rush of heat and molten seed. Collapsing onto Aya, he held him tight and sucked Aya's neck, reveling in the afterglow of sex.

Aya looked at Hatori with adoration in his eyes, remembering all their years together…

To Be Continued….

xDD this took me around 15 minutes to write. Never actually posted a TorixAya ficlet but I LOVE THEM...just not more

than ramen.


End file.
